shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 27
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 26 The Four Swords of the Nightmare Coalition fought on, but it was not going as they would have liked at all. Being double teamed was beginning to wear on them, especially by such experienced and skilled swordfighters as the Seven Swords of Onsen. Blood was everywhere, on their blades, their clothes, and their faces. The night was coming, and the sun was creeping below the horizon, but their swords still shined red as they flew into their opponents'. The war had already claimed so many, and the Pirates were on their last limb of energy. Pura's face ran with sweat and a cut just above her T-Zone, and blood trickled down her nose as she faced down her two opponents, who were in similar condition. Her side burned with sweat seeping into her wound that stopped bleeding, but still did not tickle. She had already fought so hard before this match, they all had, and her energy was not exactly at its top rung. Sora was the first to charge in, she ran in low, her swords in strategic strike position. Her blades wound beautifully as both of them struck, Sora parried with a vertical and horizontal block and sliced downward at her as Sora flipped out of the way. Akane was right there in a moment's notice, her speed was amazing, but to her disadvantage, she was overly predictable. Pura held her sword over her head and over the back of her shoulder to block her blade coming from the back. Sora came from the front and the pirate girl was able to duck under her one blade and block the second, her head tilting to the side to dodge another of Akane's strike. With one quick motion, Pura leaned over and bit into Akane's arm! Akane: GAAH!!! Let go of me!! AAHH!!! screamed as Pura's teeth sank in deep. She took her sword into one arm and sliced downward at Pura's head. Pura let her go and slide-flipped in an instant, and Akane found her own sword dug into her forearm. She pulled it out, and coughed up a bit of blood into her hand. Sora: Akane!! ran over to her friend and kneeled down to see that her arm was cut very deep, possibly down to the bone. Blood was all over it, and her clothes as she held it close to her chest. Pura took this moment to rest, and to think as she glared both of them down, spitting the blood out that she got from Akane's forearm. It was such a shame, in another lifetime, they could have been friends. They were a little younger than her, but their abilities with the sword were quite good. She could learn a lot from them, were they in different circumstances. She could see fire in Akane's eyes as she glared back at Pura. Like a bounty hunter with no experience at all, it was becoming personal to her. Even though she was the one that chose to attack first, now she was having second thoughts about this fight. It was all so plainly in her look. It seemed Sora was trying her best to deter her friend from fighting on, but it was no use. She held her sword steady, but the strength she had before was no longer there. The Marimo Swordfighter couldn't blame her, really. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about the situation either, nor was she very especially excited about what she had to do next. The two bounty hunters moved forward now, both of them in their fighting stance as they charged toward the lone Pirate. Pura held her sword forward, pointed ever-so-slightly upward as she closed her eyes. Pura: Yamiryuu... Ougi.... They reared up for one huge attack, coming at Pura from all angles, all three blades coming at her in a blur. Pura simply lunged forward, her sword swinging once, or so it seemed to the naked eye. Pura: Ryu no Tsume! Before either of them could touch Pura with their swords, the area became especially distorted with darkness. Sora and Akane stopped cold! They were startled by the sight of the black visage of a dragon! The shadow dragon engulfed them, but seemingly nothing happened. The dragon vanished, and the Marimo Pirate Swordfighter appeared behind the bounty hunters. Both of them turned toward Pura, clueless as to how she got back there. They reared up for another attack, but that was when Sora looked down, and saw that blood was all over her school uniform. At first she thought it was Akane's blood from her arm, but that was when she saw the wound from the top of her chest, to the middle of her stomach. She dropped her sword as she felt the vitality leave her legs. Then she fell. Before Akane could question anything, the same thing happened to her, and as she fell, Pura sheathed her sword. --- Laura worked her blade left and right to keep up with both Aoi and Hiromi's simultaneous attacks. Their fight led them across the street to a building. As Laura backed up toward the building, she kept up with both of them and also spun around, her light blade slicing its way into the wall of the building's front. This made it easy for her to smash her way back into the lobby, and still keep up her attacks and parries between both of them. In an instant, she was able to block one sword, then duck her head beneath another attack, and only receive a partial shoulder wound as she twisted her body around the blade to avoid the brunt of it. That was when she flipped up and way back into the lobby, and kicked off the side of one of the pillars, landing on the ground with a graceful elegance, especially for someone with such a tiny, blue bikini that left very little to the imagination. The two of them took her challenge, and rushed toward her with their blades ready. She waited for them to get closer, though, and she was quick to jump up onto the pillar once again and perform a perfect backflip from it. She flew way over their heads and landed behind them. With her blazing light sword, she spun around and sliced up the pillar into bits, causing it to cave in the entire ceiling. The two of them were so busy dodging her attacks, that Hiromi did not see the entire ceiling coming down. Aoi was able to jump to the side, but she was struck by the falling debris, an iron girder's end came down and struck her in the head, knocking her out completely. Aoi: '''Oh, shit! Hiro-- appeared directly beside him, her blade one single inch away from his glasses that covered his eyes. '''Laura: Take that bitch... and get out of my sight... glared at him in the eyes, and did not even blink as she spoke. To compound her point, she crossed her sword with his, and spun it around so fast that she sent it flying through the air, sticking into the wall. Aoi looked toward it, and then back at her, nodding toward her. --- Together, Hono and Koori were a force to be reckoned with, their attacks were so well organized, it was obvious that they both have been fighting side by side for a very long time. They were brothers, and it showed. Their attacks were very strong, and much faster than her normal opponents. Usagi's arm was covered in dry blood, but her torso now had plenty more wounds that drizzled blood, and her eye was black, and swollen; she was barely able to keep it open. Her energy was so very low at that point. She had already struck them with so many deep wounds, they too were covered in their own blood, but they just wouldn't go down! Not only did she sign her name on Hono's back, but she had sliced Koori's leg down to the bone, and broken his nose with her sword handle. Hono was badly bleeding from a head wound, and a concussion, in addition to a horrible bleeding wound she'd given him on the back of his hand and down his arm. They still fought, though, she'd hit them with some serious wounds, and they just kept going. Usagi knew that if this fight went on much longer, she would not survive it! The only thing she could do was make sure that they didn't either! Usagi: Itoryuu! Ni Keisen! sliced two vertical energy blades into the air and shot them both toward the two of them, she did so very fast, making it difficult for them to dodge. As Koori dodged to the left of it, Hono decided to use his blade to block the energy, and with all of his attention on it, Usagi appeared directly behind him with her sword dripping with blood. Hono's midsection burst with blood, and more of it coming out of his mouth. It wasn't long before he was brought to his knees in defeat, his sword falling to the ground. It was then that Koori made his attack directly as she did hers, cutting a very large wound straight into Usagi's back. She cringed horribly, and screamed in pain as blood burst from her. Her sword still clenched in her hands, and she still stayed on her feet, though hunched over terribly. Koori turned to her, his sword raised in an execution style manner. The wanted poster for Usagi said 200,000,000 Belli, dead or alive. With such a dangerous opponent, perhaps death was the best way to do it. He quickly brought his sword down straight for her neck, but to his surprise, his sword met with a clash of metal. Koori: '''What?! to see that his sword clashed with another sword, and looked up to see a raven-haired man, his muscles were gigantic, and his eyes were dark. '''Wataru: If there is anything my master Omage taught me, it's that a man without honor is a man that deserves less than nothing. Koori was surprised to feel his arm moving back as Wataru put pressure on his sword. Koori tried to push back, but he could not even put up anything of a fight. Wataru's strength was amazing, and his sword looked as ancient as a mighty oak tree. Wataru: down toward Usagi, who looked back up at him. I can never repay the debt that I owe you for what your crew did for mine, but I can make my greatest attempt to, right now!!! sword swiped once, and Koori's katana went flying into the distance. Koori's expression was that of nonbelief, as he looked back toward Wataru, the Samurai Man's fist flew forward and crunched into Koori's already broken nose, causing blood to splatter all over the ground as he held his face. The pain was so unbearable that he fell to one knee, blood seeping through his fingers. Wataru sheathed his sword, and grasped Koori by his throat, lifting him into the air. Wataru: 'You don't deserve my sword, but you do deserve THIS!!! him into the air and caught him with a spinning roundhouse kick straight for his gut! He sent Koori flying, smashing into the pile that was once a train station. Wataru reached down and picked ''Usagi up. He made sure that her katana was securely in her sheath. '''Usagi: Th...thank you. Wataru: '''Please, don't speak, you have already paid me back ten fold. I will take you to your crew's doctor. '''Pura: Usagi!!! Oh my God! down the street to meet up with Wataru and took her fighting stance. You'd better let her go right no-- Wataru: Where is the nearest doctor? She needs medical attention immediately! Pura: ...uuh... okay.... Graveyard of a Madman Part 28 Category:The Other Side Category:Stories Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Chapters Category:Rinji79 Story